


Everybody Loves Jason?

by ariadne83



Series: Fractures [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Gen, Nexus!Jason, When canon doesn't make sense? Make nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne83/pseuds/ariadne83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one understands why Everybody Love Jason all of a sudden, least of all Tim. When Jay calls it feels like the start of something; if only Tim could remember when it started and why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Jason?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> So. This is basically the start of a RHatO fix-it.
> 
> Happy birthday, somehowunbroken!

It started with a phone call. Tim glanced at the caller ID before he picked up - not a number he recognized, but there was always the possibility Dick had dropped his cell into the harbor, or the sewer, or the toilet. "Speak."

"Hey, little bird," said Jason freaking Todd, and Tim felt an unfamiliar _tug_ behind his breastbone. It was a lurch of _home_ and _safe_ and _familiar_ that he categorically did not associate with Jason, or at least had not, until he heard his voice just now.

Tim opened his Bluetooth device manager on the laptop and started running voice recognition. "Hello, Jason. How are you?"

"Peachy-keen, Bat-chum. I'm on the job."

"Of course you are." _Of course_ , Timothy? Since when had anything involving not-yet-dead-Jason been logical or predictable? "How can I help?"

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line, echoing the strangeness reverberating inside Tim's skull. They didn't have this kind of relationship; they just didn't. And yet falling into it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Jason's voice washed over him, smooth and warm, and all he could think about was saying yes, helping him in whatever way he could.

"Uh. You're tracking this call, aren't you?"

"I always track calls and run voice recognition when a number I don't recognize pops up." The computer pinged right on cue. "And apparently you are who you say you are, which means you're using a burner phone anyway."

Another silence, and then Jason let out a long breath that made the line crackle. "Fair enough, you've got me there."

"You wouldn't believe the number of times I've had to use GPS to track Dick after a night out."

Jason snorted. "Living it up now that he's out from under the shadow of the cowl?"

"You could say that." You could also say that Dick had become withdrawn, taking off alone after patrol to do... things he didn't feel inclined to be chatty about.

"So then you don't think Dickie or Batso would object to this little tete-a-tete?"

Tim shrugged and then belatedly remembered he wasn't on a vid call. "I have enough distance that I don't have to care right now. What do you need?"

Jason was cagey about the details, as was only fitting over an open line, but he promised to be more verbose over email.

Tim couldn't help cracking up. "I'm sure you'll be the very soul of effusiveness."

"Screw you, robot boy."

"What?"

"I am fine, all is well, it's just a flesh wound," Jason intoned in a flat voice.

"I am fine, all is well, I will get you your intel," Tim parroted back.

They traded insults while Tim waited for Jason's file to pop up on the secure server - please don't be porn, and please don't be full of viruses - and then Jason signed off with a promise to swing by Lex Towers in a week.

"How did you-?"

"You have your sources, I have mine, babe."

Tim found himself grinning when he hung up. And then he frowned. Had that really happened? Had he had a warm, engaging conversation with Jason freaking Todd? He checked the voice recognition software - fully operational, no bugs in the code, so yes he'd talked to someone who sounded exactly like Jay.He double-checked his email, and yes - there it was complete with attachments, so there was a legitimate job. Or whatever passed for legitimate to Jason.

So. Tim had one week to run research and background, and then next Saturday morning? He was making waffles. It might not have been the strangest situation of his caped career, but it was definitely in the top ten. And for some reason he couldn't put his finger on, he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
